Two player game
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Kevin lleva varios años enamorado de Red, pero, al no ser capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos en persona, decide escribirle una carta de amor con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Bradley, quien, secretamente, también lleva varios años enamorado de Kevin. ¿Qué sucederá con este triángulo amoroso cuando llegue San Valentín? Al fin y al cabo, el amor es un juego de 2. Three-shot Brevin.
1. Si pudiera decirte

A las 3 de la tarde de un martes cualquiera, sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases en el instituto de South Park. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus respectivas clases y, en apenas unos segundos, los pasillos ya se encontraban repletos de gente. Entre todo aquel barullo, un chico bajito de pelo oscuro intentaba abrirse paso para llegar hasta su taquilla, él era Kevin Stoley, el fan de Star Wars que, si bien nunca había destacado ni tenía una vida tan interesante como la de la pandilla de Stan, se las estaba apañando bastante bien durante sus años de instituto, tenía sus videojuegos, su merchandising de sus películas favoritas y, cómo no, a su mejor amigo...

\- ¡Keviiin!-Le llamó Bradley a grito pelado desde la otra punta del pasillo.

A pesar de que Kevin pasaba desapercibido entre la multitud, Bradley siempre era capaz de encontrarle aunque estuviese a kilómetros de distancia, pareciera que tuviese los ojos de un lince. Bradley Biggle, aún a pesar de haber descubierto su verdadera identidad a los 10 años como el superhéroe Mintberry Crunch, había decidido quedarse a vivir en la tierra junto a su familia adoptiva para poder llevar una vida normal, y no utilizar sus poderes a menos que fuese total y estrictamente necesario. Así, acabó convirtiéndose en el mejor amigo de Kevin, ya que este sentía admiración hacia Bradley y sus poderes, y ambos disfrutaban pasando el tiempo juntos jugando a videojuegos, compartiendo memes, etc.

\- No hace falta que me grites, ya te he visto.- Suspiró Kevin sonriendo levemente.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?- Preguntó el rubio apoyando la espalda en el resto de taquillas mientras Kevin guardaba sus cosas en la suya.- Ya que Garrison no se ha pasado esta vez mandando deberes podríamos...

Bradley iba a sugerir quedar para dar una vuelta o ver una película como los dos solían hacer cuando tenían tiempo libre, pero no continuó con la frase al darse cuenta de que su amigo había dejado de prestarle atención, ya que, a pesar de que intentaba aparentar que le estaba escuchando, Kevin mantenía la mirada en algo (O en este caso, ALGUIEN) que estaba en alguna parte del pasillo detrás de él. Cuando Bradley se dio la vuelta para averiguar qué era aquello tan interesante que Kevin había visto al fondo del pasillo, no se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Red, que estaba allí hablando con algunas de sus amigas.

Por si se nos había olvidado mencionarlo al principio, además de sus videojuegos, su merchandising y a su mejor amigo Bradley, Kevin también tenía una chica que le gustaba, en este caso Red Tucker. Pero el asunto tenía dos problemas principales, el primero, que Red apenas percibía la existencia de Kevin como algo más que un compañero de clase, y el segundo, que Kevin, a pesar de que llevaba bastante tiempo enamorado de ella, nunca se atrevía a decirle nada que no fuese "Hola" al cruzarse con ella por los pasillos, en resumidas cuentas, que la cosa no avanzaba ni por una parte ni por otra.

\- Kevin.- Le llamó Bradley moviendo la mano delante de su cara para intentar sacarle de aquel estado de empanamiento en el que ya llevaba, por lo menos, dos minutos.- ¡Kevin!

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el moreno reaccionando por fin.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? Mañana es San Valentín, pídele una cita.- Intentó animarle el mayor al ver que Red y sus amigas habían empezado a caminar en su dirección para ir a la puerta principal del instituto.

\- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¿Estás loco? Ni que fuera tan fácil pedirle salir a alguien.

\- Ya...- Suspiró Bradley, él lo sabía bastante bien.

Otro detalle importante que quizás también se nos ha pasado comentar al principio es que, mientras que Kevin tenía una chica que le gustaba, Bradley también tenía una persona que le gustaba, y esta persona era ni más ni menos que el propio Kevin. Sabiendo este último dato os estaréis preguntando, ¿entonces qué demonios hacía Bradley animando a Kevin para que pidiese salir a Red? La respuesta era bastante simple, porque Bradley ya suponía que él no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad con Kevin si a él ya le gustaba alguien, y además, ni siquiera sabía si a él también le gustaban los chicos, así que la incertidumbre sobre si podría llegar a corresponderle o no era doble, por ello, Bradley había decidido que, en lugar de arriesgar su amistad dejándole saber que estaba enamorado de él, prefería permanecer en silencio e intentar ayudar a este a que Red le hiciese caso para al menos verle feliz, aunque tuviese que ser con otra persona.

Los dos chicos empezaron a discutir en voz baja mientras el grupito de chicas se iba acercando más y más a ellos, hasta que, justo cuando pasaron junto a donde estaban, Bradley le dio a Kevin un pequeño empujón, haciendo que este se chocase con Red a propósito.

\- Ah, perdona...- Se disculpó el moreno inmediatamente mirando de reojo a Bradley, que ahora fingía buscar algo en su mochila para disimular.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- Le restó importancia ella negando con la cabeza mientras el resto de chicas reían por lo bajo, pensando en lo torpe que debía ser Kevin por tropezarse de repente en medio del pasillo cuando este estaba ya casi vacío, o en la pena que daba al haber tenido que chocarse "accidentalmente" con Red para poder entablar una conversación con ella, o ambas cosas.

Las chicas hicieron amago de irse y, al ver que Kevin no parecía que fuese a hacer nada para evitarlo, Bradley le dio una patadita para que siguiese hablando antes de que Red se fuese.

\- Espera.- La llamó Kevin tímidamente volviendo a mirar de reojo a Bradley, quien ya volvía a fingir estar muy interesado en su mochila. Red se dio la vuelta y le miró, indicándole que le escuchaba, al igual que toda su pandilla de amigas, que de nuevo se habían parado a esperarla, y ya de paso enterarse de qué era aquello que Kevin le tenía que decir.- Esto...- En ese momento Kevin solo quería que se lo tragase la tierra, ya que, él esperaba que cuando por fin se decidiese a pedirle salir a Red sería un momento un poco más... privado.- S-Solo quería decirte que... Me ha gustado mucho eso que has contado en tu exposición en clase de ciencias, de verdad no sabía que las llamas eran capaces de escupir hasta más de 2 metros de distancia.- Rió Kevin nerviosamente cambiando de tema.

Aunque no pudo verle ya que este estaba detrás de él, Kevin pudo notar cómo Bradley se dio una pequeña palmada en la frente ante la gilipollez que su amigo acababa de decir, mientras que, por su lado, las amigas de Red se estaban tapando la boca con las manos intentando no echarse a reír delante del moreno.

\- Ya...- Musitó Red sin entender muy bien la situación.- Me alegra que te haya gustado mi trabajo, nos vemos.- Se despidió sonriendo levemente al ver que Kevin no parecía que fuese a decir nada más.

Las chicas inmediatamente rodearon a la pelirroja y empezaron a cuchichear y a hablar entre ellas a la vez que se marchaban, mientras que Kevin se quedó ahí de pie, aún con una risilla nerviosa, hasta que perdió de vista a Red y al resto de las chicas, y el pasillo se quedó en silencio.

\- La he cagado.- Dijo Kevin tras haber pasado unos segundos en silencio, como procesando lo que acababa de suceder.- Ahora se pensará que soy un idiota...- Suspiró siendo él esta vez el que se dio una palmada en la frente debido al bochorno.

\- Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco sabía eso de que las llamas podían escupir 2 metros.- Respondió Bradley encogiéndose de hombros y soltando una risita.

\- No te rías.- Se quejó Kevin dándole un golpecito en el brazo en broma mientras ambos por fin empezaban a caminar hacia la salida del instituto.

\- De todas formas, aunque no tengas una cita con ella mañana, siempre tienes tiempo de pedirle salir después de San Valentín.- Kevin bajó la vista y asintió un poco con la cabeza, sin poder evitar desmotivarse un poco por perder aquella oportunidad.- Así que, si no tienes planes para mañana, podríamos...

\- ¿Y si en lugar de hablar con ella le doy una carta o algo así?- Le interrumpió el menor antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, como de costumbre.

Bradley le miró algo desilusionado al ver que Kevin ni siquiera había estado atendiendo a lo que decía, aunque eso era lo habitual cuando este estaba distraído pensando en algo importante, más aún cuando ese algo se trataba de Red. A estas alturas, el rubio ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a que Kevin le interrumpiese mientras hablaba o a que directamente no le escuchase, pero, aún así, no podía evitar entristecerse cada vez que esto pasaba, ya que gran parte de las veces, lo que Bradley intentaba era proponerle cosas para pasar tiempo juntos y tratar de que Kevin se fijase un poco más en él, pero nunca lo conseguía, al menos, no a la primera. Por esto, uno de los mayores temores de Bradley era intentar hablarle a Kevin de sus sentimientos, y que este no le escuchase.

\- Eh... Claro, ¿por qué no?- Asintió el rubio a pesar de que, precisamente, lo que él iba a hacer era proponerle pasar el día de San Valentín los dos juntos.

\- Entonces tengo que escribir la carta esta tarde para dársela mañana.- Musitó Kevin poniéndose el dedo en la barbilla.- ¿Vienes a mi casa y me ayudas?- Bradley levantó una ceja como preguntando "¿Yo?".- A mí no se me da bien escribir, y menos cosas de este tipo, además, dos mentes piensan mejor que una, ¿no?

\- Está bien...- Suspiró Bradley a pesar de que no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Kevin sonrió satisfecho y ambos fueron a su casa, donde, nada más llegar a su habitación, se acomodaron cada uno en una silla frente al escritorio y encendieron el ordenador portátil para ponerse a trabajar en la carta lo antes posible.

\- Bien.- Dijo Kevin en tono decidido abriendo un nuevo documento de texto en su portátil.- Y... ¿Cómo se hace una carta así?

\- Pues...- Bradley se paró a pensar unos segundos, a decir verdad él tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo se escribía una carta de amor, no era el más indicado para dar consejos románticos, y menos en aquella situación.- Supongo que solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes, las cosas que te gustan de ella...

El moreno asintió y permaneció mirando el documento en blanco durante unos segundos, pensando en qué escribir, mientras Bradley simplemente se quedó en silencio, esperando, pero, tras al menos 3 minutos sin decir ni escribir nada, Kevin soltó un fuerte suspiro de frustración, ya que no era capaz de pensar en nada que poner.

\- ¡Uuugghhh, no se me ocurre nada!- Se quejó el menor echándose hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de su silla.- ¿Cómo lo hace la gente en las películas y eso? ¡Es muy difícil pensar en cosas buenas de una persona cuando de verdad te hace falta!

\- Háblale de las llamas.- Dijo Bradley en broma, a lo que Kevin volvió a darle un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo a modo de protesta.- Vale, vale, a ver... Podrías empezar diciéndole...- El rubio apoyó su mejilla sobre una de sus manos, pensativo, y miró a Kevin mientras este continuaba haciendo un puchero sin dejar de mirar fijamente la pantalla del ordenador.- "No hay nada como tu sonrisa".- Sugirió. Kevin dudó unos segundos, repasando la propuesta y finalmente asintió, escribiendo la frase inmediatamente.- "Tan... única y sincera. Parece que nunca te dieses cuenta de lo bien que puedes hacerme sentir con solo sonreír".

Kevin volvió a asentir y añadió lo que Bradley acababa de decir. Mientras el moreno esperaba a que Bradley continuase dándole ideas, este se fijó en que Kevin tenía aún en el antebrazo izquierdo los dibujos de estrellitas y planetas que se había hecho él mismo en clase el día anterior, parecía que hasta él mismo se hubiese olvidado de que aún los tenía, aunque Bradley se fijaba en estos siempre.

\- "Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, como cuando te aburres en clase y te pones a garabatear en la mesa o en tus apuntes".- Musitó manteniendo su mirada en los pequeños planetas que adornaban el brazo del menor.- "O cuando llegas a clase con el pelo todo despeinado porque has perdido el bus y has tenido que venir corriendo...".

Kevin continuó redactando todo lo que Bradley decía sin apenas plantearse lo que estaba escribiendo, estaba tan concentrado tecleando que ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de que, de hecho, Red no era del tipo de persona que solía llegar tarde a clase (O a los sitios en general). Sin embargo, Kevin sí que lo era, ya que siempre se olvidaba de cambiarle las pilas a su despertador de Darth Vader, así que era algo normal en él perder el autobús al instituto y tener que ir corriendo hasta allí.

\- "Y, aunque me gustaría, no soy capaz de encontrar la forma de decírtelo en persona".- Continuó Bradley. Llegado a ese punto, las palabras ya le salían casi sin pensar con solo mirar a Kevin, por una vez este le estaba escuchando, por fin le estaba escuchando.- "Pero si pudiera... Te diría todo lo que veo en ti, todo lo que haces que me hace sonreír, te diría que quiero estar contigo, porque lo eres todo para mí. Pero es como si nunca pudieras oírme, si de verdad pudiera decirte no sabría ni por dónde empezar, ¿qué puedo hacer cuando la distancia entre los dos es tan grande?"

Al ver cómo este continuaba dando ideas sin parar, Kevin miró a Bradley de reojo algo dubitativo, ¿desde cuándo se le daba tan bien a su amigo escribir cosas románticas? Ambos empezaron sin tener ni idea de qué hacer y de repente Bradley había empezado a dictar cosas como si fuese un escritor experto. Nada más se dio cuenta de que Kevin le estaba observando, Bradley sintió sus mejillas calentarse levemente, pero, al contrario de lo que él habría hecho normalmente, no apartó la vista, y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándose fijamente, dejando la carta de lado por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí.

Pasaron diez, veinte, e incluso treinta segundos en los que en la habitación de Kevin solo reinó el silencio mientras los dos chicos continuaban contemplándose el uno al otro perdidos en los ojos contrarios, como esperando a que alguno de los dos dijese o hiciese algo, hasta que, tras sobrepasar el minuto, finalmente Bradley sintió el impulso de hablar, rompiendo con la pacífica atmósfera en apenas dos palabras.

\- Te quiero...- Dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz, pero aún sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Kevin. Este permaneció callado, como procesando lo que el rubio acababa de decir, y volvieron a pasar cinco, diez, quince segundos... Hasta que, al notar cómo esta se empezaba a oscurecer, Kevin volvió a llevar su vista a la pantalla del ordenador sin decir nada.

\- Esa es una buena forma de acabar la carta.- Asintió el moreno añadiendo eso tras lo último que habían escrito varios minutos atrás.

En ese mismo momento, Bradley sintió un pinchazo en el estómago y lentamente bajó la vista al comprender que, aunque esta vez Kevin había estado escuchándole todo el tiempo, este no se había dado cuenta de que todas aquellas cosas que había estado diciendo para poner en la carta no estaban destinadas a expresar los sentimientos de Kevin por Red, sino los suyos por Kevin.

Aún así, en apenas un par de segundos, el rubio volvió a levantar la cabeza y sonrió levemente, siguiéndole el rollo a su amigo para no preocuparle, a pesar de que podía notar cómo sus ojos empezaban a picar y su pecho a doler cuanto más tiempo pasaba.

\- Seguro que le va a encantar.- Musitó esbozando una triste sonrisa, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien, y que aquel "Te quiero" solo habían sido dos palabras más que añadir a una carta de amor que no era para él.

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 14 de Febrero.**

 **Capítulo basado en la canción: "If I could tell her" del musical Dear Evan Hansen.**


	2. Estar así para siempre

Amaneció el 14 de Febrero en South Park, y Bradley Biggle se despertó a las 7 de la mañana como siempre para prepararse para ir al instituto. Aún estando en la cama, pasó un par de segundos de alegre confusión por estar recién despertado, hasta que recordó qué día era, y aquella alegría que el rubio solía tener por las mañanas desapareció como si se la hubiera llevado el viento.

Era el día de San Valentín, y eso significaba que Kevin Stoley, su mejor amigo, y el chico del que llevaba enamorado varios años iba a entregarle a Red la carta de amor que habían escrito para ella, y, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas bonitas y palabras románticas que habían puesto en la carta, Bradley estaba totalmente seguro de que al día siguiente a esas horas Kevin ya tendría a la pelirroja como novia, o dicho de otra forma, que al día siguiente a esas horas él ya habría perdido cualquier tipo de oportunidad que le quedase de que Kevin se fijase en él como algo más que su mejor amigo.

Pasó una mañana de clases en las que el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en cuánto tiempo quedaba hasta que Kevin fuese a entregarle la carta a Red, este le había dicho que lo haría en cuanto acabasen las clases, así que, para Bradley, el avance del reloj era como la cuenta atrás de una bomba, que estallaría en cuanto sonase el último timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada escolar.

Tres horas... Dos horas... Una hora... Cinco minutos... Y el timbre finalmente sonó.

Bradley salió de clase algo cabizbajo y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo donde estaba la taquilla de Kevin lentamente, no quería llegar e interrumpir a su amigo en medio de su confesión, realmente, no quería llegar hasta él en absoluto, sabiendo perfectamente que, en cuanto se encontrase con este, tendría que soportar escuchar la triste noticia de sus propios labios, y aún así continuar en silencio y disimular. Cuando distinguió la cabeza de Kevin entre la gente en el pasillo, Bradley tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse, fingiendo una sonrisa, debía aparentar estar feliz cuando se enterase de que su mejor amigo por fin había conseguido declararse a la chica que le gustaba, ¿qué clase de amigo sería si no se alegraba por él? Uno terrible, desde luego.

\- ¡Kevin!- Le llamó Bradley desde la otra punta del pasillo como siempre.- ¿Qué tal te ha...?- Empezó a preguntar cuando logró alcanzarle, hasta que se fijó en que Kevin tenía la carta de Red en una de sus manos, completamente arrugada. Al escuchar la voz de Bradley, el moreno se giró lentamente, dejando ver al rubio su expresión destrozada y sus ojos llorosos, era evidente que su confesión no había ido bien.- ¿Qué ha pasado...?- Kevin solo negó con la cabeza y miró a otro lado, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Ha dicho que no...- Respondió bajando la cabeza, tratando de evitar sollozar, mientras continuaba guardando cosas de su taquilla en su mochila para poder irse del instituto cuanto antes.- No hay nada que hacer...

Ante aquellas palabras, Bradley se quedó prácticamente petrificado, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, quería sentirse triste por él, al fin y al cabo acababa de ser rechazado por la chica de la que llevaba enamorado varios años, pero, por otro, no podía evitar sentir cierto alivio al saber que Red no le correspondía, y que por tanto él aún tenía una oportunidad. Aún así, sobre todos aquellos sentimientos, el que dominaba era uno de total y absoluta frustración, ya que Bradley no era capaz de entender cómo, a pesar de la dedicación y el cariño que Kevin había puesto en la carta que le había entregado, Red había sido capaz de rechazarle, cómo había sido capaz de devolverle la carta en la que él había escrito todo lo que llevaba sintiendo por ella desde hace años, cómo había sido capaz de haber tenido el corazón de Kevin entre sus manos y haberlo dejado caer al suelo como si fuese, y nunca mejor dicho, una simple bola de papel.

Bradley reflexionó durante algunos segundos, aún inseguro de qué hacer o decir, jamás había vivido una situación así, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que Kevin necesitaba en ese momento simplemente era apoyo, a alguien que lo escuchase, un hombro sobre el que llorar, y, como su mejor amigo que era, Bradley iba a estar ahí para él pasase lo que pasase, aunque eso significase tener que escuchar al chico que le gustaba sufriendo por el amor de otra persona, pero bueno, ya llevaba haciendo eso varios años, una vez más no iba a hacerle daño.

\- Kevin...- Musitó el rubio acercándose a él y abrazándole, haciendo que, finalmente, Kevin estallase en llanto.- Lo siento mucho...

\- N-No pasa nada...- Dijo el menor negando con la cabeza, abrazándole también.

Los dos se quedaron ahí de pie algunos minutos ante las indiscretas miradas de casi todos sus compañeros de clase, mientras esperaban a que Kevin fuese capaz de calmarse un poco. El pasillo se vació eventualmente, hasta que, finalmente, ambos se quedaron solos, y Kevin fue capaz de dejar de llorar.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- Le preguntó Bradley en voz baja, a pesar de que en el pasillo ya no quedaba nadie además de ellos dos. Kevin tomó aire varias veces y, finalmente, levantó la vista, mirando a Bradley a los ojos y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? Al parque, o al cine, y así piensas en otra cosa.- Sugirió ofreciéndole a Kevin un pañuelo de papel.

\- Es San Valentín, estará todo lleno de parejas...- Respondió el menor limpiándose un poco la cara con el pañuelo.

\- Pues podemos ir... ¡Al bosque! Ahí casi nunca hay nadie, estaremos más tranquilos. Y podemos ir al lago, y luego si quieres vamos al centro comercial para ver si han traído merchandising nuevo a la tienda de videojuegos, ¿qué te parece?- Preguntó el rubio tratando de sonar alegre para animarle, logrando hacer a Kevin sonreír levemente ante el evidente esfuerzo de su amigo por hacerle sentir mejor.

Y así lo hicieron, una vez Kevin acabó de recoger sus cosas, los dos dejaron el instituto y, entre referencias y bromas internas por parte de Bradley, y más tarde también de Kevin, ambos caminaron hasta el bosque, a través del cual empezaron a pasear juntos, tratando de distraerse, de olvidarse de todo y de todos, en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos. Charlaron de temas aleatorios, como de las cosas que querían hacer cuando saliesen del instituto, o de las últimas noticias que habían salido sobre sus grupos de música preferidos, cualquier cosa estaba bien, no había ningún tema del que ellos no pudiesen hablar.

Pasaron toda la tarde así, caminando y hablando, disfrutando de la vista de la naturaleza, del cielo y de la luz del sol, todo en una atmósfera tranquila en la que los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran el canto de los pájaros, el sonido de las hojas moviéndose, y sus voces al hablar. Pareciese como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si el mundo, durante un momento, hubiese dejado de girar solo para ellos dos, y fue en ese instante en el que ambos sintieron por fin que todo estaba bien, que todos los problemas que podían tener se habían esfumado, porque en ese momento, sin dudas, aquel era el lugar en el que debían estar, ajenos a todo, disfrutando de una tarde perfecta el uno junto al otro, y deseando que aquella sensación de paz e intimidad durase para siempre.

\- ¿Sabes?- Dijo Kevin deteniéndose de repente para mirar a Bradley.- Creo que, ahora mismo... No hay otro lugar en el que me gustaría estar.- Sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde, logrando que a Bradley se le subiesen los colores a la cara, ya que no se esperaba aquella sonrisa, y mucho menos aquellas palabras.

\- A mí tampoco.- Respondió Bradley sonriendo también, sintiendo un repentino calor invadirle el pecho.- Me alegro mucho de que ya te sientas mejor.

Estaba seguro de que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz, estar así con Kevin, tan tranquilos, simplemente disfrutando del tiempo juntos, hablando y riendo, como si no hubiese más vida fuera de ese bosque, y, además, estar así en un día tan señalado como el 14 de Febrero, definitivamente, y aunque sabía que estaba mal hacerlo después de lo que había pasado esa mañana, Bradley no podía evitar pensar en aquello como si fuera su "primera cita".

\- Oye, ¿no tienes que volver a casa?- Preguntó Kevin mirando la hora en la pantalla de su móvil, como si hubiera recordado de repente que, de hecho, el tiempo pasaba. Bradley también miró la hora, ya eran casi las 9 de la noche, pero él aún no quería volver a casa, no quería tener que separarse de Kevin, porque si lo hacía, no sabía cuándo podrían volver a pasar juntos un día así, y le daba miedo la posibilidad de que no volviesen a hacerlo, así que necesitaba aprovechar aquella oportunidad lo máximo posible.

\- Es tarde... Pero mis padres no están en casa, y Henrietta está allí con sus amigos góticos, así que por ella cuanto más tarde vuelva mejor.- Suspiró el rubio imaginándose la sarta de insultos que le dedicaría su hermana si se atrevía a molestarla mientras estaba con sus amigos.

\- En ese caso, ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Podemos hacer algo de cenar y jugar a algún videojuego.- Ofreció Kevin, a lo que Bradley asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente, totalmente emocionado.

Jugar a videojuegos juntos era una de las principales actividades que a Kevin y Bradley les gustaba hacer cuando estaban juntos, al principio, quedaban tan solo algunas veces al mes, cuando tenían una tarde libre y querían entretenerse haciendo algo los dos juntos pero no querían tener que salir de casa, sin embargo, con el tiempo, quedar en casa de Kevin para pasar la tarde jugando se había convertido en un hábito para ellos dos, no había semana que no se reuniesen para ello, y jamás, jamás se aburrían.

\- Las pizzas ya casi están.- Anunció Kevin entrando a la sala de estar, mientras Bradley iba encendiendo la consola y buscando los mandos.- ¿Qué jugador quieres ser tú?

\- Siempre soy el jugador 2, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de preguntármelo?- Dijo el rubio mirándole de reojo y levantando una ceja, a lo que Kevin respondió sacándole la lengua.- ¿Vamos a jugar a...?

\- ¡El Apocalipsis de los malditos!- Dijeron los dos a la vez. Aquel era su juego preferido, ya que estaba hecho específicamente para dos jugadores, y, de tanto jugarlo juntos, ambos habían aprendido a estar totalmente compenetrados y a trabajar en equipo para poder protegerse las espaldas el uno al otro en caso de peligro, justo como hacían en la vida real.

Kevin volvió a la cocina y llevó las pizzas al salón, donde ambos inmediatamente empezaron a jugar mientras iban comiendo de vez en cuando. Mientras iban moviéndose por el mundo del videojuego matando zombies virtuales y tratando de encontrar supervivientes entre las ruinas de los edificios, Bradley y Kevin se iban comunicando y dando instrucciones mediante gritos de "¡CUIDADO, QUE VIENE UN ZOMBIE!" o "¡PÉGALE A ESE!", a la vez que continuaban comiéndose la pizza, por ello, lo más divertido era cuando alguno de los dos gritaba teniendo la boca llena, ya que apenas se entendía nada de lo que decían.

\- ¡BWADLEY, QUE MW MATAN!- Exclamó Kevin poniéndose de pie, como si eso le fuera a ayudar a que su personaje en el videojuego se salvase.

\- ¡NW ME DA TIWMPO!- Respondió el rubio, que estaba ocupado intentando que no le matasen a él.

Un enorme texto rojo de "GAME OVER" tapó la pantalla del juego en cuanto los personajes de ambos murieron devorados por los zombies, y los dos suspiraron tras haberse tragado por fin la pizza, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, agotados y algo frustrados por haber perdido la partida.

\- Es tu cuuulpa.- Dijo Bradley en broma dándole un empujoncito a Kevin, este levantó una ceja y sonrió levemente, divertido.

\- Anda ya, has sido tú, que no has venido a ayudarme, mala persona.- Respondió el moreno dándole también un empujoncito a Bradley.

\- ¿Yo mala persona? Eres tú el que no sabe jugar y por eso nos han matado.- Añadió el mayor cogiendo el trozo de pizza a medias que Kevin había dejado sobre la mesa y dándole una mordida para picarle.

\- ¡Oye, que eso es mío!- Se quejó Kevin yendo a quitarle el trozo de la mano a Bradley, pero este se echó hacia atrás esquivándole.

Ambos empezaron a pelearse en broma por el trozo de pizza, forcejeando y dándose pequeños empujones mientras no podían parar de reír. A estas alturas del día, ya parecía que Kevin se hubiese olvidado completamente de lo que había sucedido esa mañana, había pasado una tarde tan agradable y divertida gracias a su mejor amigo que había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en lo mal que se había sentido al ser rechazado, y, en ese momento, el único nombre que ocupaba su mente ya no era Red, sino Bradley.

\- Vale, vale, tú ganas.- Suspiró Bradley tras algunos minutos, cuando ambos ya se habían cansado de pelear.- Te devuelvo tu trozo.- Sonrió acercándole el trocito de pizza a la boca a Kevin, esperando que lo mordiese.

El moreno miró el trozo de pizza de reojo, pero inmediatamente pasó a mirar directamente a Bradley, que continuaba esperando a que Kevin hiciese algo. Este se quedó quieto y en silencio durante unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar al rubio, hasta que, justo cuando Bradley volvió a abrir la boca para preguntarle si pasaba algo, Kevin hizo que este apartase de entre ellos la mano con la que estaba sosteniendo el trozo de pizza, y le besó.

Bradley agrandó los ojos y se quedó estático, tratando de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kevin le estaba besando.

Su mejor amigo le estaba besando.

El chico del que llevaba enamorado años le estaba besando.

Tras un par de segundos, y al ver que el moreno no se separaba de él, Bradley por fin se relajó y cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer, no comprendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, más bien no comprendía bien por qué aquello estaba sucediendo, ya que no se imaginó que su primer beso fuera a dárselo Kevin a él, y no a la inversa, y menos aún que fuera a dárselo cuando no estaban saliendo, pero, en aquella situación, lo último que Bradley iba a hacer era quejarse.

El beso duró apenas 15 o 20 segundos, y Kevin fue el primero en separarse, al hacerlo, Bradley abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras una sonrisilla tonta le adornaba la cara, hasta que, cuando miró a Kevin, no encontró en él la expresión que esperaba ver, este no estaba sonrojado, ni sonreía, ni siquiera le miraba, estaba totalmente serio mirando al suelo, y, como es natural, esto preocupó a Bradley.

\- ¿Pasa algo...?- Musitó el rubio acercándose un poco a él, Kevin negó con la cabeza sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del suelo.

\- Creo... Creo que es mejor que te vayas...- Musitó el moreno bajando la voz.

Bradley le miró totalmente confundido durante unos segundos, ahora sí que no comprendía qué estaba pasando, había sido Kevin quien le había besado a él, y aún así ahora parecía como si este se hubiera arrepentido, ¿tan malo había sido besarle? ¿O sería culpa suya por no haberse apartado? ¿Le odiaría Kevin por haberle dejado besarle como si nada...? Bradley iba a volver a tratar de indagar para intentar averiguar el por qué de la actitud de Kevin, pero, al ver que este no parecía tener intenciones de decir nada más o de levantar la vista del suelo, el rubio simplemente asintió un poco con la cabeza, se levantó del sofá y recogió sus cosas para irse, mientras notaba cómo las ganas de llorar empezaban a agolparse en su garganta, y, sin decir absolutamente nada, se marchó.

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 15 de Febrero.**

 **Capítulo basado en las canciones: "For forever" del musical Dear Evan Hansen y "Two player game" del musical Be More Chill.**


	3. Jugador 2

Tras lo que pasó entre ellos el día de San Valentín, Bradley y Kevin pasaron un par de días evitándose el uno al otro, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que había pasado. Por su lado, Bradley estaba totalmente destrozado, pensando que él era quien tenía la culpa de todo por no haberse apartado en lugar de haber dejado que Kevin le besara, seguramente el beso solo había sido un impulso tonto porque este aún estaba deprimido, pero el hecho de que Bradley hubiese correspondido sin rechistar le habría hecho darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con él, y ahora seguro que le odiaba. Pero, ¿y qué pasaba con Kevin? ¿Qué era lo que él sentía al respecto?

Vergüenza.

Él sentía vergüenza.

Pero no vergüenza por el hecho de haber besado a otro chico, ni mucho menos, él no era homófobo ni nada así, sino que sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por haber reaccionado de aquella manera tan inmadura ante Bradley tras haberse separado del beso, ¿por qué se había puesto así? ¿Por qué ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirar a Bradley a la cara después de haberle besado? Porque había sido un cobarde, él mismo se sentía como un cobarde. En aquel momento le dio tanto miedo la posible mala reacción de Bradley, que lo único que Kevin había sido capaz de hacer había sido huir por temor a que el rubio se hubiese enfadado con él, y ahora, después de haberle tratado así y además haberle echado de su casa, seguro de que le odiaba.

Llegó el viernes, pero ninguno de los dos aún había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a la situación y romper el hielo yendo a hablar con el otro para aclarar las cosas, o al menos, eso parecía. Cuando sonó el timbre que daba fin a la última hora, Kevin salió de clase y fue hasta donde se encontraba su taquilla, donde empezó a guardar sus libros a un ritmo mucho más lento de lo normal, esperando, inconscientemente, que Bradley apareciese desde la otra punta del pasillo gritando su nombre, como siempre, para luego poder ir a su casa a pasar la tarde jugando a videojuegos como todos los viernes, pero no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba sacando algunos de sus libros de la taquilla, cayó al suelo un pequeño trozo de papel doblado, el moreno se agachó a recogerlo y lo miró confundido, ya que no recordaba haber guardado aquel papel, hasta que se fijó en que este tenía su nombre escrito en uno de los lados, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando reconoció que aquella era la letra de Bradley. Kevin desdobló el papel con las manos algo temblorosas, pensando en todas las posibles cosas malas que el rubio podía haberle escrito en aquella nota, cosas como "No vuelvas a hablarme" o "No quiero volver a ir a tu casa nunca más". Aquellos malos pensamientos empezaron a acumularse en la mente del moreno, llenándola por completo casi hasta el punto de nublarle la vista, hasta que, cuando por fin pudo reunir el valor para empezar a leer, todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron de golpe gracias a apenas 3 palabras:

 _"Querido Kevin Stoley,_

 _Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, absolutamente todo, ya que sé que es mi culpa que estés enfadado conmigo, porque yo fui quien hizo que te sintieras confundido en un momento en el que estabas triste, y en el que fui egoísta, porque solo pensé en mí, cuando en ese momento el único que importaba eras tú. Entenderé si, después de lo que ha pasado, ya no quieres volver a hablarme, o a ser mi amigo, pero aún así, hay algo que necesito decirte antes de que eso pase._

 _Me gustaría que supieras que me gustas, que me gustas desde hace mucho, que me gusta tu sonrisa, que me gusta ver cómo te dibujas estrellas y naves espaciales en los brazos cuando te aburres, que me gustas cuando estás despeinado por haber llegado tarde al instituto, me gusta todo de ti, pero, igual que tú, nunca he sido capaz de encontrar la forma de decírtelo en persona, si hubiera podido hacerlo a tiempo, antes de que todo esto pasara, te habría dicho una y mil veces todo lo que veo en ti, todo lo que haces que me hace sonreír, te habría dicho que quiero estar contigo, porque siempre lo has sido todo para mí. Pero, aunque hubo veces que de verdad intenté encontrar formas para que te fijases en mí, era como si nunca pudieras oírme, como si nunca te dieras cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, y por eso poco a poco me fui rindiendo, porque a ti ya te gustaba otra persona, ¿y quién era yo para meterme en medio?_

 _Espero que aceptes mis disculpas y que seas capaz de perdonarme por todo. Y que podamos volver a estar como siempre, aunque eso signifique ser solo amigos._

 _Te quiero._

 _Bradley"._

Una vez acabó de leer, Kevin se quedó mirando la nota durante unos segundos, mientras, otra vez, sus manos empezaron a temblar sin parar a causa del remolino de sentimientos al que el moreno se estaba enfrentando en ese momento, pero del cual, exceptuando el temblor de sus manos, no era capaz de externalizar nada, absolutamente nada. En lo que él había estado ahí de pie leyendo la nota de Bradley, ya se había ido todo el mundo, y el pasillo se había quedado vacío, parecía que se estuviese convirtiendo en una costumbre de Kevin eso de quedarse en el instituto hasta que todo el mundo se marchase.

\- ¿Kevin...?- Preguntó de repente una voz a su espalda, haciendo que al mencionado le recorriese un pequeño escalofrío, ya que no esperaba que quedase nadie allí además de él.

Cuando el moreno se giró, dio un pequeño respingo al encontrarse cara a cara con Bradley, quien enseguida apartó la mirada cohibido, al fin y al cabo, sabía perfectamente que Kevin acababa de leer la carta en la que le confesaba por fin que estaba enamorado de él, la tenía en la mano, por Dios, y no sabía si el hecho de que este se hubiera sobresaltado al verle significaba algo bueno o algo malo.

\- No...- Musitó Kevin por fin tras varios segundos en silencio.- No sabía nada de esto...- Dijo avergonzado bajando un poco la vista para evitar la mirada de Bradley, que estaba empezando a preocuparse al escuchar las palabras de Kevin.- Pero.- Continuó.- No eres tú el que tiene que disculparse, no has hecho nada mal, he sido yo quien se ha portado como un capullo contigo mientras tú solo intentabas ser un buen amigo...- Admitió mirando al rubio por fin con la cara totalmente roja, tenía ganas de llorar.

\- No digas eso...- Pidió Bradley negando con la cabeza, empezando a buscar enseguida en sus bolsillos para poder darle un pañuelo de papel a Kevin.

\- ¿Ves? Tú eres una persona genial.- Dijo el moreno al ver el gesto, empezando a sollozar un poco.- Siempre estás detrás de mí cuidándome, y has tenido que guardarte todo para ti mientras yo te trataba como una mierda sin darme cuenta de nada porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en...- Iba a decir el nombre de Red, pero decidió no acabar la frase, era lo mejor.

\- No es verdad, tú nunca me has tratado como una mierda.- Respondió el mayor sacando un pañuelo de papel y pasándoselo a Kevin por los ojos con cuidado.- También cuidas de mí, cuidamos el uno del otro, por eso no tienes que sentirte culpable si no te sientes de la misma forma que yo, ni tampoco tienes que forzarte a nada, lo que más me importa es que seas feliz, ya sea conmigo, con Red o con quien sea.

Kevin continuó sollozando sin poder evitarlo, que Bradley le dijera todas aquellas cosas tan solo empeoraba la situación. Para él, el rubio era demasiado buena persona, y, ahora que sabía todo lo que había tenido que aguantar por su culpa, sin poder decírselo a nadie, y viéndose obligado a disimular frente a él, Kevin no podía evitar sentirse como el mayor cretino del mundo.

\- Vamos, no llores más...- Pidió Bradley sujetándole las mejillas a Kevin para secárselas con el pañuelo.- Si te apetece, podemos ir al bosque a dar un paseo juntos, como el otro día, y luego ir al lago o al centro comercial a ver si han traído merchandising nuevo a la tienda de videojuegos, ¿qué te parece?- Kevin sonrió levemente al escuchar la propuesta y asintió un poco con la cabeza, empezando a calmarse por fin.- Y más tarde, si quieres, podemos ir a tu casa, hacer unas pizzas y jugar un rato al Apocalipsis de los malditos.

\- ¿Y qué jugador quieres ser tú?- Preguntó Kevin sin dejar de mirar el mayor a los ojos, ya que este continuaba sujetándole las mejillas aún después de haber terminado de secarle la cara.

Bradley sonrió levemente ante la pregunta y apartó la vista durante un segundo, como dudando de lo que iba a hacer, hasta que, finalmente, se inclinó sobre Kevin y, aprovechando que aún le tenía sujeto por las mejillas, le besó. El rubio pudo notar perfectamente cómo la cara de Kevin se calentó de golpe en cuanto el mayor juntó los labios con los suyos, y Bradley fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisita que se le dibujó gracias a esto, ya que de antemano se estaba imaginando cómo de sonrojado y avergonzado iba a estar Kevin en cuanto se separasen.

Esta vez, el beso duró apenas unos segundos, pero había sido un beso muy diferente al anterior, ya que había sido uno mucho más sincero, y en el que los dos chicos habían sido capaces de demostrarse muchos más sentimientos el uno al otro que la vez anterior. Tras romper el beso, los dos apenas separaron sus labios unos centímetros, y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, Kevin con la cara totalmente roja debido a la vergüenza, y Bradley, por su lado, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, pero, sobre todo, de amor.

\- Siempre soy tu jugador 2, ¿no?

 **...**

 **FIN.**


End file.
